


Fixing You Broke You Further

by jenjen92



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas Eve, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Rejection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjen92/pseuds/jenjen92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Aomine unexpectedly kissed him against the basketball court fence, Kagami has been left confused about his feelings for the other male. Through a period of plain denial and blaming Aomine's turbulent emotions for what is happening, will Kagami finally admit how he feels and sort out the growing divide between them? Or will it prove to be just too much for him to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Kagami couldn't say how he found himself pressed against the fence of the basketball court with Aomine kissing him, hard. The metal railings burned zigzagged lines against his back as the larger man kept him pinned by his arms, his lips moving with such passion and force that the red-head thought he would be sucked in. Yet instinctively Kagami kissed back with equal force. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around Aomine's waist, pulling him closer to his body. As Touou's ace opened his mouth in response to let out the most delicious sound Kagami took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Aomine tasted sweet, like the sugary sports drink he had just consumed. Kagami was not a fan of the drink but he could not get enough of Aomine's flavour, as he could now feel _all_ of the other boy against him.

Eventually they broke apart. Both boys were panting slightly as Kagami's arms now dropped against his side. Regret was painted across Aomine's face as he looked at him, blue eyes unable to meet his own.

"Kagami...shit..." He said shakily, running his hands through his hair roughly, "I'm sorry. I just, fuck..."

Before Kagami could open his mouth to reply Aomine grabbed his bag and ball from the other side of the court and ran. Kagami watched him leave the area with more speed than he had ever seen from the boy, even on the court, as he was frozen to the spot- unable to move or comprehend what had just happened.

"Fuck."

 ~

 

Since the 'incident' in the local basketball court a week ago Kagami had not heard a word from Aomine. It was not that they talked much anyway, but usually he would have received an invitation to play basketball or eat burgers together by now. Part of him felt that it had been too long and that he should make the first move. To invite him for a one-on-one match and ask _why the fuck he suddenly pushed him against a fence and kissed him_ during their last one. But he could not do it. Aomine was probably as confused as he was, and despite returning his kiss that evening, Kagami could not say for sure that he felt the same way towards him.

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami looked up from where he was staring at his phone to see Kuroko frowning at him from across the table at Maji Burger.

"What?"

"I called you three times." Kuroko said, taking a long sip from his usual vanilla milkshake, "but you were too distracted to notice."

"Sorry." Kagami sighed, shoving his phone into his pocket.

"Are you waiting for a text from someone?"

"Not particularly."

Just for a moment, Kuroko's wide, blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"I was speaking to Momoi-san about Aomine-kun yesterday."

A choked sound left Kagami's mouth as the burger he was chewing suddenly became stuck in his throat. Coughing slightly, he tried to straighten his expression.

"W-what about?"

"Momoi-san said that he had been acting strange recently." Kuroko said, regarding Kagami carefully, "do you know anything about that?"

"Huh? Why would I?" Kagami said trying to sound natural, continuing to shove burgers into his mouth, "strange in what way?"

"She said it was hard to explain, but he was acting more like how Aomine-kun was in middle school."

"You mean even more of an arrogant prick?"

"Aomine-kun was not always like that." Kuroko said with a small sigh, "he used to be more...refreshing."

Kagami could not hold back a loud laugh that echoed throughout the fast food restaurant as he could feel other customers stare at him in annoyance, including Kuroko.

"Refreshing? Him? No way."

"Well that might be hard for someone like Kagami-kun to understand." Kuroko said in his usual tone which was unable to mask his sarcasm, "but he was different before he fell into his depression with basketball. And, somehow, thanks to you he is now coming out of it."

"Wait-because of me?"

"Yes." Kuroko was clearly starting to lose his patience through his poker face, "when you beat him in a match he realised there was someone who he could lose to. Aomine-kun began to become more like his old self."

"That's a good thing then, right?"

"Not always."

Kagami frowned, swilling down his last burger with a long swig of his extra large cola.

"Why not?"

"Aomine-kun was apathetic for so long that according to Momoi-san that his new emotions seem to overwhelm him sometimes. It appears that he does not know how to handle them, which results in strange behavior and worse 'down days'. Have you noticed this?"

_'Oh, so that explains it.'_ Kagami thought, relieved. He did not have to confront any emotions towards Aomine, as Aomine did not have any towards him. The 'kiss' was just a way that he was releasing pent up emotions and he just happened to be the only one available to do that with. It was nothing more complicated than that. Now that he knew the truth, their growing friendship could continue.

" _Kagami-kun._ "

Kuroko was never known for being expressive. But at this moment his face was showing murderous intent.

"Please try and pay attention. It is annoying."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." Kagami said quickly, trying to tame his best friend's surprisingly short temper, "No, of course I haven't. We only play basketball."

Just basketball.

After Kagami said goodbye to Kuroko as they went their separate ways after their meal, he could not stop himself from reaching for his phone and texting Aomine. In a short message he invited him to the court half way between both of their houses to play basketball, the burning desire he had to do that not fading. Kagami waited for Aomine's reply with a sharp sensation in his chest. Maybe he would not reply at all. However his fears were unfounded as barely moments after he sent his message a text from Aomine arrived. His simple answer spoke clearly across the screen.

'I will be there.'

 ~

 

The sky had already began to be stained a navy blue colour when Aomine arrived at the court.He smiled and waved lightly at Kagami who was already practicing his shots into the hoop. Nerves were etched across his features. Catching the ball firmly into his hands, Kagami jogged over to Aomine, slapping him on the shoulder. The blue-haired male relaxed immediately.

"Oi, you." Kagami said in his familiar rough tone, "let's play."

Both boys played with their unrivaled passion, the only sound to be heard was the pound of the ball against the asphalt. Neither of them needed to say a word. Eventually when the only light that remained was the faint glow of the street lights, and the burning in their throats for water became unbearable they stopped their play. They moved to the nearby bench and sat a few meters apart. In silence they hungrily emptied the contents of their water bottles into their mouths, and Kagami began to believe that maybe their kiss would be completely forgotten. That, like men, they could just brush it aside and pretend that it did not happen. However it seemed as though Aomine thought differently.

"Kagami, about the other night-"

"Forget about it." Kagami shot quickly with a gesture of his hand, "Just forget it."

"I can't."

Aomine's words sent a jolt of what might be panic up his spine.

"I can't just forget it. I've fucking tried but I just..."

He was now standing up, almost pacing the area in front of the bench where Kagami was still sat, staring at him.

"Shit. I can't hide it. I need to be honest with you."

"Honest with me?" Kagami raised his voice without realising it as he too leaped up from the bench, "What do you mean Ahomine? What the hell is all of this?"

"Just fucking listen!" Aomine yelled, slamming his fist into the bench before wincing, "just listen, okay?"

"I'm listening." Kagami said, a pointed eyebrow raised.

"Good."

Aomine took a deep breath before turning to gaze into crimson eyes.

"Kagami, I li-"he stopped, shaking his head and wiping his fringe from his sweat coated brow. "No.I love you. I fucking love you, Kagami." He let out a forced, sharp laugh as the other male's lips remained pressed firmly together. "Call me messed up. I know I am already. I don't know why I feel this way, or even why I am saying this. But I love you."

The air was heavy. Kagami had a fleeting thought that Aomine looked beautiful under the orange glow of the street lamp, that it really brought out the colour of his skin and made the tears next to his smile glisten. But that thought passed and reality hit him.

"I'm sorry."

Those words left his mouth as a whisper but the impact was instant. Kagami could almost see the pieces of Aomine break in front of him.

"I really am sorry. But I just can't."

Aomine opened his mouth slowly, before closing it again with a gentle shake of Kagami's head.

"I can't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed it, if so please let me know!  
> I aim to update every day so that this is finished by Christmas. :)  
> I love writing these characters, and it is good practice for my big fan fiction project coming up, so I really hope it can make others smile too!


	2. Chapter 2

The expression on Aomine's face as Kagami trampled over his feelings reentered his mind every night since then. Touou's strong ace had never seemed so vulnerable as he laughed weakly at Kagami's rejection, and wordlessly brushed the tears from his cheek as though they were never there.

"Don't tell Tetsu." Was all Aomine had managed to choke out before he left him alone in the growing darkness of the night.

_'Don't tell Tetsu.'_ Kagami laughed to himself as he sat up in his bed, turning on his bedside lamp. Thinking of Aomine was once again preventing him from sleep. As if he could tell Kuroko, he thought. Despite his quiet, polite appearance Kuroko was the biggest gossiper that he knew. The last thing Kagami wanted was all of this spreading to the Seirin basketball team and worse- the generation of miracles. This was his problem. Not that there actually was a problem.

Aomine did not love him. He was just confused, Kagami reasoned inside his head for the thousandth time since that day. With all of the new emotions flooding his brain Aomine was mistaking them for love and projecting them onto Kagami as he was the one who 'awakened' him, that was all. He could not enter into a relationship with that as the premise. In the first place, he had no desire to be in a relationship with Aomine regardless. They were simply rivals. No, friends. Aomine may be hurting now, but when he realises this himself everything will be okay.

Kagami needed to tell himself that every night for the past two weeks so that he could sleep. And every morning he needed to brush aside the temptation to send Aomine a text, to call him and just hear his voice to make sure he was okay, those urges now part of his normal morning routine. Instead his mornings were always greeted with a lighter shade of blue hair accompanied by a yapping dog, silently demanding his breakfast before school.

"Kagami-kun, you look as awful as always today." Kuroko said frankly as he sat at Kagami's kitchen table awaiting his food, "isn't it about time that you tell me the reason for you not sleeping?"

"I have already said, I've been studying late at night."

"The real reason. We all know you are too stupid to be studying."

"Oi! Do you want to eat this?" Kagami said testily, waving a plate of food in front of his friend's round eyes.

"I apologise, I take it all back." Kuroko said immediately as Kagami placed breakfast on the table with a roll of his eyes, "but it _is_ affecting your basketball. You need to save your stamina."

"Shut up." Kagami muttered, joining the table and wolfing down his food. He knew that Kuroko was right. It was affecting his basketball. Every jump felt like a massive strain on his knees and that was not going to help his team win.

 ~

That day at school passed like any other. Kagami tried to keep up in his classes and then pushed himself as much as he could in basketball practice afterwards, while being scolded by Riko for using up all of his energy reserves. Kuroko was unusually going straight home that day, stating it was his mother's birthday, so after basketball Kagami was alone. Just as he was wondering what he should do to pass the time for the rest of the evening, he felt a vibration against his back pocket. Reaching into it, he pulled out his phone which was currently ringing. The screen displayed an unknown number. With a slight hesitation Kagami accepted the call with a frown, putting the handset to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Kagamin! Is that you?" The lively voice of Momoi rang through the speaker. Kagami let out a deep sigh. How did she even get his number?

"Uhuh. What is it?"

"Thank goodness! I got this number from Tetsu-kun so I hoped it was okay." Well that solved one mystery, "I actually need to talk to you about something. Is now a good time?"

"Go on."

"Thank you Kagamin! It is about Dai-chan..."

"...Who?"

"Dai-chan. _Aomine Daiki._ " Momoi emphasised. With the sound of that name, Kagami felt some strange emotion swell up inside him. He swallowed.

"O-oh. Is that bastard alright?"

"Mm, not really." Momoi said slowly, causing that emotion to only spread further, "I was wondering if I could ask your help?"

"I'm not the best person to ask." Kagami said immediately, trying to sound firm, "Ask Kuroko instead."

"No, you are the best person." Momoi paused, "I actually know what has happened between you and Dai-chan, so we can be truthful with each other."

Well, shit. Kagami almost hung up on Momoi that instant. He did not want to have to confront anything that had happened between him and Aomine at that moment, or ever really. But Momoi's call for his help did pique his interest.

"What's up with him, then?"

"It's probably best if you saw for yourself..."

Momoi told Kagami an address over the phone and what to be cautious of before ending the call. Aomine's address. Without thinking, he found his legs transporting him to the nearest train station to get the train to Aomine's part of Tokyo. He had to see him.

~

It was not too hard to find Aomine's home. Momoi had already informed him that his parents were away on a trip, so Kagami was able to ring the doorbell without thinking of what to say to them. However, thinking of what to say to Aomine was different. After rejecting his feelings, did he still have a right to see him? Stretching his shoulders for good luck Kagami hit the doorbell, probably with more force than he needed to.

"Fuck off, Satsuki!" A familiar rough voice was muffled, but clear enough, from behind the thick door.

Sighing, Kagami changed tactics. He began to pound his fist on the door, knocking frequent enough to be annoying.

"Fine, fine!"

The front door swung open and the resident of the home stared intensely at his visitor. As soon as he registered who it was, his face changed immediately.

"Kagami...?"he asked warily.

Aomine looked a mess. That arrogant, cocky basketball player who was over confident in his abilities was not standing in front of him. Instead he had been replaced with his puffy-eyed twin, with messy hair and and tiredness dripping from every part of him. Kagami did not want to see him like this. He now knew what Kuroko meant when he said 'down days.'

"Let me in?" Kagami tried to ask gently, but it came out as more of a demand.

Silently, Aomine opened the door wider and he stepped inside.

"Did Satsuki put you up to this?" Aomine asked sharply, his expression trying to match his usual intense look but just missing the mark, "That interfering idiot."

The pair were sat in Aomine's living room, on sofas directly opposite from each other. They could not have been sat further apart if they tried, and the tanned male was still refusing to meet his gaze.

"You have not left this house in a week." Kagami said in as light a tone he could manage, "not even for basketball practice."

"So?"

"You'll never beat me next time if you don't practice, arrogance alone will only get you so far."

"Fuck off." Aomine snapped crossing his arms defensively. Kagami had to hold back the string of expletives that were ready to leave his mouth. He was not patient at the best of times. "The team doesn't need me anyway." the tanned male continued in a quiet voice.

This was new.

"What do you mean, Aho?"

"I mean they don't need a loser like me on the team, you get it?"

Kagami bit his lip and considered going over to the sofa where Aomine was sat. But his legs would not move.

"You're a lot of things, but not a loser." he said firmly, "You were the ace of Teiko and the ace of Touou. To think they don't need you is stupid."

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Aomine yelled, finally looking at Kagami with dark eyes. "I never want to hear from you, when it's all your fault!"

"What is my fault? That you lost to me once?" Kagami suddenly snapped, his patience finally exhausted, "Was I supposed to go easy on you and let you win? Shit excuse, Aomine. Everyone loses. Get yourself together!"

"Leave!" Aomine marched over to the door and swung it open with such energy that it crashed against the wall,"Don't come over here and pretend to care when we both know how you feel. Get. Out."

"Your the one pretending, not me." Kagami spat leaping from the sofa, "saying you love me. Don't bullshit me! Your not capable of that."

He knew that he had crossed the line when he felt a hard fist to his face. The impact to his face caused Kagami to stagger back somewhat, the area that was hit now burning. Aomine was standing over him, using his slight height difference to seem more intimidating.

"I fucking hate you." He growled, "Get out of my house."

Kagami did not need telling again. Storming into the entrance he pushed his feet into his trainers- Aomine's old trainers. He left the house without another look behind him, shutting his ears to the faint voice in the cold wind calling him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, so far the pair of them can't seem to get over their rash emotions and work it out!  
> Will they get their happy ending?
> 
> Thank you everyone who has read this so far and I hope you can continue to enjoy it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

He should have held him. He should have walked over to where he was and pulled him into his strong arms and kept him close, whispered sweet things into his ear to comfort him and make him feel better. Should have kissed him gently on his cheek, head, lips, given him the reassurance that he needed. Instead, once again Kagami let his hot-head get the better of him and ruined everything. The purple bruise imprinted upon his cheek was proof of that. Kagami tried to shake those thoughts out of his head. Why would he have kissed, or held, him anyway? He didn't feel that way towards Aomine, and it would be only leading him on further into his confusion. Kagami was not the type to act like that regardless, he was not a romantic. Not that it mattered, now. Touou's ace said he hated him. And to be honest, Kagami was also hating himself.

"God, my head is so _messed up_!" Kagami yelled when he returned home, throwing his phone down on the sofa as he flopped next to it. His phone lit up next to him. One new message. From _Aomine._

Kagami never once thought that Aomine would be the type to send apologies after an argument like that. Hell, he wasn't. But there it was, flashing on his screen in navy and white.

_I shouldn't have hit you. I didn't mean those things I said. Sorry._

It was brisk, blunt, and very Aomine. But it was an apology. One that Kagami did not feel he deserved, if anything he should be the one who apologises. He hit 'reply' on his phone and began to type out a message before quickly backspacing the whole thing. Kagami continued to stare at that screen on his phone for a few minutes before taking the cowards way out and turned it off. He could not put what he wanted to say into words. Besides, Aomine was better off without him right now.

~

The next morning Kagami did not feel much better.It was a Saturday so he did not even have Kuroko to distract him from his thoughts of Aomine as he silently cooked his mountain of breakfast. The early light of the day tried to shine through his window through the hazy sky. It wasn't the perfect weather to play basketball. And basketball fixed nothing, Kagami had learnt that by now. But basketball was all he had to fall back on. He hoped Aomine felt the same way, as he quickly sent a text inviting him to the court before he changed his mind. Kagami did not bother to wait for a reply before shoving the phone into his rucksack and grabbing his ball.

After one hour of dribbling the ball alone on a court covered with a thin layer of snow, Kagami decided Aomine was not going to show. He didn't blame him. Just when Kagami decided to call it a day, the cold air beginning to prick on his skin, he noticed a tall, dark figure lingering just outside the court. The man, dressed in a loose, open padded coat was unmistakable. Kagami stopped dribbling the ball and placed it on the nearby bench, before jogging over to him. Aomine was still standing apart from the court entrance with a look of hesitation on his face. That look didn't vanish as Kagami approached him, which gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Yo." He tried lightly, waving his hand.

"Yo." Aomine returned quietly, his eyes fixed weakly on the ball resting on the bench. "Did you want to play?"

"Yeah. Wait, no." Kagami said quickly, taking a deep breath."We need to talk first."

"Uhuh." Aomine said in a flat tone reminiscent of Kuroko with an eyebrow raised, "that always goes well." he continued, walking over the ball in the court and twirling it lazily on his finger.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Kagami called after him, causing the other male to stop, "I'm sorry for everything."

"You don't need to go that far. Idiot."

"It's just...you mean a lot to me. I don't want to screw up our friendship."

"You haven't." Aomine muttered although his tone wasn't convincing, and threw the ball roughly to Kagami who caught it skillfully, "are we gonna fucking play or what?"

Snow turned to slush underneath their feet as the pair expertly dribbled the ball around each other's feelings. Not a word was uttered as they tried to smash through the awkwardness that was beginning to take over the atmosphere. Not an ounce of their usual passion was there, and it was not long before Kagami had enough.

"Still feeling down, huh?" He asked, stopping their halfhearted game, "Did you, er, want to talk about it?"

"Not in the fucking mood today to be messed around by you, Kagami." Aomine snapped.

This time, Kagami did not respond to the bait.

"I won't say anything this time. I'll just listen."

"You're a shit listener."

"Yeah, well basketball isn't working so I'm running out of ideas here."

"I could always punch you again?" Aomine suggested, his lips now forming into a slight smile.

"Fuck off." Kagami grinned, and the other male let out a small laugh.

"We aren't good at talking." He said, before adding quickly "I'll be okay. Thanks, though."

Aomine almost looked embarrassed to Kagami, his dark cheeks flushed red from the cold. Looking at him a strange urge welled up inside the red-head, his body acting upon it before his mind could properly think it through.

"Get here." He said, opening his large arms wide in front of him.

"...Haa?! What the hell?"

"I said get here." Kagami grunted, "before I change my fucking mind."

Aomine simply stared at him for a moment, eyes wide, until he slowly walked towards him and into his arms. Without anymore hesitation Kagami wrapped his arms tight around the other male, keeping one hand soothingly on his back and the other rested lightly on the back of his navy blue hair. Due to Aomine being slightly taller the embrace was fairly awkward, Touou's ace not knowing where to put himself until Kagami pushed his head onto his shoulder and kept it there.

"This...is fucking weird." Aomine eventually said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Yeah..." Kagami agreed, but neither of them moved. He could feel their rapid pace of their heart beating together, the warmth of his body protecting him from the chill.

"I said I wasn't going to be messed around again by you."

"I'm not messing you around."

"Yeah, you are." Aomine's voice was muffled by Kagami's shoulder, "You reject my confession and do this. This isn't playing fair."

"Sorry."

"This really isn't fair. You're being fucking selfish, Kagami."

"I know."

"Then why..."

"I don't know."

Kagami finally let go of Aomine and took a step back from him. There was an unreadable expression on the other male's face with unknown emotions in his cloudy blue eyes, and he knew in that instant that he was hurting him.

"How do you feel about me?" Aomine asked in his deep, low voice, once again unable to look the red-head in the eye.

"I..." Kagami began but was unable to finish. The thoughts in his head were so jumbled up, nothing making any sense. Of course Aomine was a friend to him. He thought of him as a friend, a rival, a basketball buddy, nothing more. So why wouldn't that come out?

"Kagami, I lov-"

"No!" Kagami yelled abruptly, cutting him off, "don't finish it. Don't you fucking dare say that again."

If Aomine wasn't looking hurt before, he certainly was now. The anger that he always used to mask those emotions once again failing to cover it up.

"Huh! Why not? It's the truth. Too scared to hear it?"

"'Course I'm not scared!" Kagami raised his voice, "You don't love me, you're just confused!"

"Me confused? What a joke, I think that's yourself your talking about there Bakagami."

"I know _exactly_ how I feel!"

"Is that so?" Aomine said darkly, taking one step to Kagami and looking at him straight in the eye, "Then say it. Look at me and say what I am to you."

It was almost as though Kagami had forgotten how to speak.The thoughts in his head were not connecting with his mouth and he could not even open it at all.

"You have ten seconds, Kagami." Aomine continued, a small wobble in his voice betraying his real emotions behind his authoritative tone, "Even if you say I am just a friend that is okay. But you have ten seconds to say _something_ before I am gone. I'm not playing your game anymore."

"I'm not playing a game-"

"Then answer my question. Just answer it."

Ten seconds passed in silence. Then another ten. That's when Kagami realised, while Aomine walked away from him, that this time he really might have lost everything as the answer to the question appeared in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami seems to have messed up again!  
> Will he be able to fix everything in the final chapter?
> 
> In a happier note, has anyone watched the Kuroko OVA that was released today yet?  
> I was so excited, I had to keep rewinding bits to catch what they said because I was fan-girling so loud!
> 
> Thank you everyone who has read this so far, can't promise the final chapter will be up tomorrow (as it's Christmas!) but will 100% be done by boxing day :)


	4. Chapter 4

"It is not like you to ask me for love advice, Kagami-kun."

"I'm not!" Kagami protested, looking down at the milkshake-sipping Kuroko who was currently sat leaning against the sofa on his living room floor, "I just asked you how Aomine was, that's all!"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Huh?"

"Why don't you ask Aomine-kun himself how he is? You have his number." Kuroko said monotonously, but his blue eyes held a cheeky glint, "Oh. But if I recall he won't talk to you because you rejected him more than once despite playing to his advances and completely shattered his heart. It's not good to do that Kagami-kun."

Kagami almost dropped the packet of extra large fries that he was eating onto Kuroko's head with how fast he sat up.

"You...how the hell did you know?"

"Momoi-san always keeps me informed with things like that." Kuroko said with a gentle smile that was reserved for times when he was teasing his friend.

"H-how long?" Kagami asked weakly, running his hands through his vivid red hair.

"Since Aomine-kun kissed you," Kuroko continued, "I was just waiting for you to admit it yourself. And if you want to know, I am on his side. You were a jerk."

"Brilliant." Kagami groaned, stretching out on his sofa and covering his face with his hands.

"But that does not mean I won't help you. You are _both_ too stupid to work this out yourselves."

"Thanks." said Kagami, still too embarrassed to look at his friend, "but who said I wanted to work anything out with that asshole."

"Oh please, Kagami-kun." Kuroko sighed rolling his eyes, "You ask about him everyday."

Kagami had no reply for that. He did want to fix what he ruined between him and Aomine so that they could go back to what they were. Although the amount of time they spent together was not that frequent, Kagami just missed knowing that whenever the mood took him he could invite him for a one-on-one. That there was another person out there that could get him pumped up and set his heart racing how he did.

"Let's start with your denial of your love for Aomine-kun."

"Shut up, Kuroko." Kagami growled, "I don't love him."

"Okay." Kuroko said simply, moving onto the sofa next to Kagami so he could not hide his face from him anymore, "Is it because you are straight?"

"No. I am gay." Kagami said firmly and Kuroko hummed in approval.

"That is the first time you have admitted it out loud. We are making progress."

" _Shut up._ This is fucking awkward, talking about all this stuff with you."

"It is awkward for me too Kagami-kun." Kuroko said flatly, "but if you can't talk about it with me you will not be able to talk about it with Aomine-kun. You both have a big communication issue."

"Coming from you..." Kagami started but stopped when he felt Kuroko's glaring gaze upon him.

"So if you don't love him, what do you feel for Aomine-kun? Be honest."

"I want to play basketball with him. I enjoy being with him. He is my friend."

"Do you want to kiss him?"

"...what?"

"I said," Kuroko sighed again, "do you want to kiss Aomine-kun?"

"I...er...yeah..."

"Do you want to have sex with him?"

Kagami's face flushed the same colour as his hair. His mind flashed back to the time they both kissed, the way that he could feel Aomine pressing against him, wondering what it'd be like to experience _more_ than that. Kagami couldn't answer.

"I will assume that is a yes." Kuroko said in a matter of fact manner, "Are you still insisting that you think of Aomine-kun as simply a friend? Because if that is what you want to do to all of your friends..." He shuffled away dramatically from Kagami to the other side of the sofa.

"Of course it's not!" Kagami yelled and Kuroko smiled, moving back to his original position.

"So. How do you feel about Aomine-kun?"

"I don't think it is as far as love," Kagami started, taking a deep breath as the thoughts that were jumbled in his head finally started to piece itself together, "but I like him romantically. I want to try being in a relationship with him."

"Finally." Kuroko said rolling his eyes, "it is a shame you have already ruined your chance, Kagami-kun."

Kagami groaned again.

"Fuck, I'm so stupid!"

"Yes. You are."

"I've really hurt that bastard, I've wrecked everything!"

"You have." Kuroko paused, "but I know Aomine-kun. He just wants to be close to you. But he doesn't trust you anymore."

"Great."

"Nor will he respond to any of your texts. You really should stop trying."

"So what the hell am I supposed to do?" Kagami asked, no longer able to bear sitting down and began to pace the room to release some pent up frustration.

"You need to tell Aomine-kun your honest feelings. Show him that you really want to try and that you are sorry for everything that has happened so far. You need to confess to him and show your good side."

"How do I do that? Even if I ask him out he won't listen to me."

"You are lucky I am feeling generous today, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, pulling out his phone, "leave that to me, and just do what I say tomorrow on Christmas Eve."

~

The smell of teriyaki spread through the flat as the doorbell rang. Swearing loudly, Kagami shoved down his sauce mix on the counter and straightened his shirt before trying to calm his breathing as he opened the door. Aomine was standing in the door frame, none of the hostile aura that Kagami expected surrounding him. He seemed strangely calm.

"Testu told me to come, so I have. For his sake." He said quickly as Kagami nodded.

"C'mon in and sit down."

Aomine took his shoes off in the entrance and walked into the living room where he took a tentative seat on the sofa.

"Is that teriyaki I smell?"

"Yeah, Kuroko said it was your favourite." Kagami said, taking a seat opposite him.

"It is." Aomine swallowed, "but it is going to take shit loads more than that right now."

"I know."

"So. What is it that you want to say?"

"I hurt you." Kagami started slowly, "I messed you around."

"No shit."

"And I understand now if you hate me. I deserve that."

"Yeah, and far worse."

"But I now know how I feel towards you."

Aomine's narrow eyes widened slightly for a moment with what seemed like hope before his gaze turned to the floor. Kagami could see the pain still hanging over him, the pain that he had caused, and for a moment he was wondering if he was doing the right thing. Perhaps he just was not meant to be the one to make him happy. He hadn't so far. Doubt rushed through his body.

"I just need to put the burgers on the grill." Kagami said hurriedly, standing up and turning away from him, "They won't take long."

"Don't fucking do this Kagami!" Aomine suddenly yelled making him flinch, "Don't you dare do this to me, after I have traveled half way across Tokyo for this. To see you after _everything_ because I can't fucking be without you no matter what shit you throw at me!"

Kagami turned around. He had almost forgotten how emotional Aomine was, how much he was struggling with it, as he watched the tears run streams down his tanned cheeks. The flashing lights on the Christmas tree that he had just decorated the room with only emphasising them.

"Aomine..." he whispered, walking over to the other male and stopping just a few inches in front of him. "I need you too."

"What...?" Aomine raised his head, meeting his eye level.

"I don't know if it is love yet or not, I am sorry," Kagami continued, stretching out his arm to take Aomine's hand in his. To his surprise, he let him do it, "but I want to be with you. I want us to try this. Please be my boyfriend."

There was no reply. Aomine stared silently at Kagami as though he was trying to work his head out. His hand was still locked in the red-heads, and he could feel the heat of his palm that was beginning to become sweaty. Kagami didn't mind at all.

"I can't trust you." Aomine eventually said slowly, "I don't...shit I sound pathetic, but I don't want to be hurt again. Lame, right?"

Kagami took a deep breath.

"It's not. And I won't."

"I'm sorry Kagami," Aomine said shaking his head, "but I can't believe you." He pulled his hand away from his grasp, "we have too many issues between us. We can't even be honest to each other."

"I will work on it." Kagami said, hating how desperate he sounds, "I just want to make you happy."

"Stop with the cheesy crap. I'm not Kise." Aomine grunted, but his face was flushed and he could not hide the small smile that was beginning to creep up on the corner of his lips.

"Okay, then how about this instead?" Kagami whispered.

He took another step closer to Aomine, breaking into his personal space, before cupping his cheeks in his hands and crashing his lips down on to his. The kiss was short and sweet and did not give Aomine any time to respond before Kagami pulled away. To his relief, Touou's ace was grinning.

"I'm still not convinced," he said, running his hand down Kagami's cheek, "but because it is Christmas Eve I will give you a chance and you can be _my_ boyfriend."

Kagami could not reply as he was pulled into another kiss. This time it was deeper, Aomine's arms wrapped around his neck as he continued to massage his lips with his own. Not sure where to put his hands, he settled them around around Aomine's hips and pulled him closer. Kagami could feel the other male begin to nibble lightly on his bottom lip and he let out a small moan that only seemed to spur Aomine on as he plunged his tongue into his mouth. Kagami moved one of his hands to the back of Aomine's head, tangling his fingers in his navy hair as their tongues began to wrap between each other.

Eventually they both reluctantly pulled apart, breathless.

"So..." Kagami said, feeling the warmth in his heart at Aomine smiling down at him as he once again took his hand in his and gave it a hard squeeze, "Teriyaki burger?"

Aomine simply grinned as he allowed Kagami to pull him into the kitchen area. Together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the final chapter!  
> Did you like it? :)  
> I hope everyone got what they wanted for Christmas!  
> From my friend I received a body pillow of Haru and Makoto from free! I absolutely love it but it was so awkward unwrapping it in front of my family because they are just in swimwear, and Makoto is actually pulling down his swim trunks XD
> 
> Thank you for following this to the end, and I hope to continue writing various things in the new year. I have a lot planned :)


End file.
